Abyss
The Abyss is a special region that requires completion of and provides access to all the without the need for a , with the exception of s and s. The Abyss consists of two rings: a dangerous outer ring in a and a safe inner ring with rifts leading to the altars. In appearance, it seems to be oddly organic, with eyes, boils, and strange-looking tendrils. Aside from the s inhabiting it, using the Abyss is also dangerous because players who enter the Abyss (without wearing an ) will be immediately given a skull and have their points drained to 0. Previously, the could not be used here. Due to a recent update, it is now allowed. Perhaps the most dangerous aspect of using the Abyss is the fact that players have to travel through part of the low-level to reach the , who teleports the player to the Abyss. This causes a risk of being attacked by the occasional , though with quick reactions their attacks are often avoidable. Inside the Abyss The interior of the Abyss is roughly circular, with an 'inner' and 'outer' ring. After the player is teleported into the outer ring, they will have to find a way through to the inner ring where the rifts leading to the runecrafting altars are located. Outer Ring The outer ring contains a large number of s: * ( : 81) * (combat level: 59) * (combat level: 41) These monsters can hit over 12 (with the exception of the leeches, which hit a maximum of 2), although they often miss if the player has a decent level (65+) and wears adequate such as . However, the abyssal monsters should still not be underestimated as, due to their large numbers, a player in the Abyss may take several hits per second. It should be noted that, failed or not, no damage is taken from these monsters during an attempt to pass through to the inner ring. Minimising time between attempts can increase the chances of survival. Access to the inner ring is gained by utilising different skills to bypass several obstacles: * away tendrils using an . * through rock using a . * eyes ( skill needed, but no object needed). * through gaps ( skill needed, but no object needed). This option can be the fastest due to the fact that clicking "squeeze" again whilst the animation is occurring puts the player in the inner ring instantly. * away boils using a . Upon entering the Abyss, the player always appears near the mining obstacle or the agility obstacle. With a high Mining or Agility level, this can be used to one's advantage to train more efficiently. An alternative to the agility obstacle is to proceed past the agility obstacle and pass via the thieving obstacle. Yet, another alternative to the mining obstacle is to proceed past the mining obstacle and pass via the obstacle. These obstacles have randomly generated locations upon a player's arrival in the Abyss and can be in different locations for different players at the same time. Passing them gives 25 in the required skill. The higher the level of the player in the corresponding skill, the higher the chances of passing the obstacle (the chance in percentages is skill level + 1, meaning at level 50 the player will have 51% chance and at 99 they will have 100% chance). At the southern central area of this outer ring lies a small opening, which leads players to the . Inner ring There are no monsters in the inner ring of the Abyss. There are rifts leading to every (except the and s) there, which makes the Abyss useful for crafting a lot of different types of runes very quickly. or s are not needed to access the altars via the rifts. The following restrictions still apply: * The cosmic rift cannot be accessed until the quest has been completed. * No or can be taken through to the rift to the , as it is located on . This includes and . * The requires the quest to be completed. There is a rift for the and the , but the player must use a on the rift to access the altar. This only has to be done once; however, the player must have crafted the respective type of rune before. There is a standing at the centre of the inner ring (yellow spot on the minimap), maintaining the rift. He will repair players' for free. As a side note: ☀This update was added on 13 June 2005 and can be referenced from Mage of Zamorak. Category:Worlds Category:Wilderness Category:Runecrafting